


More Time

by Paperclipsandchalk



Series: Immortals and Royalty [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dream tells Sapnap a story, Fluff, I tried angst but I got sad, I'm not good with angst I'm sorry, Sapnap has a crisis, i did NOT edit this, immortal beings, there will be a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclipsandchalk/pseuds/Paperclipsandchalk
Summary: Sapnap ends up at a bar with a dilemma.Dream tells him a story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap is dating an unknown person because
Series: Immortals and Royalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pal, I have a few things to say before you read. 
> 
> First, there is mention of a car accident, it is a brief mention but I thought I would give you a heads up. 
> 
> Second, I'm not good with angst. 
> 
> Last, I did not go through and edit, I'm not sure how I feel about the story but I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: If at any point the CCs say they're uncomfortable with stories being written, I will take it down!

_ “Then just leave!”  _ Was the last thing Sapnap heard before he slammed the door and walked away from their house. This wasn’t the first big fight they had been in but it might be the one to break them and Sapnap hated it. It was stupid; it was something they’ve fought over once before. Something that Sapnap couldn’t really help at this point. 

Now he was sitting at a very empty bar, water in hand, trying to avoid drinking alcohol. He did want to return home and he most definitely wanted to be sober just in case they could work things out. He couldn’t believe he wound up in this place at 3:18 am, where has his life gone? Sapnap slowly breathed in and breathed out. His brown eyes slowly shifted to the window, it was down pouring. Thunder and lightning cracking in the distance. Fitting. His head slowly turned back to his drink. “I’m an idiot.” He muttered to himself. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a different drink?” Sapnap shook his head, refusing to look up. He came to this establishment frequently with all his friends and the bartender was alway the same. Dream was his name, or that’s what he called himself since he wouldn’t tell them his real name. “What’s on your mind?” He asked, picking up on Sapnap’s depressive mood. 

“I got into an argument with my fiance,” Sapnap said quietly. “I was being stupid and said some things. I messed up and I don’t know how I’m going to fix this.” He was on the verge of tears, he could hear his own voice crack. He only looked up when he saw the bartenders cloth flop next to him. 

“What was the argument about?” Dream asked, eyebrows raised. 

“It’ll sound weird.” Sapnap swished around the water in his cup, staring into it in hopes to forget about his recent predicament. 

“Try me.” 

“I’m going to out live my fiance and I’m scared of losing them.” Dream nodded and shifted his shoulders. “It’s a dumb thing to fight over honestly. I didn’t ask for this life nor did I want it.” 

Dream seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. “Can I tell you a story?” Before Sapnap could say anything Dream continued. “Trust me, you’ll want to hear it.” 

Not seeming to have much of a choice Sapnap rested his cheek on his hand. “Alright then,” Sapnap said. “What’s it about?” 

“The love of my life.” 

“The whole story?” 

“Only if you want to hear it from the beginning.” Dream pulled over a chair and sat in front of Sapnap. 

Sapnap thought about it for a moment. “Might as well, I have time.” 

“The story begins when I was five,”

-

_ It was the first day of school and to say he was already loathing it was an understatement. All he wanted to do was stay home with his family, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was because here he was listening to the teacher rattle off a list of students, his name included. The kids were all eager to meet each other, meanwhile he was more interested in clock watching. The minutes were ticking down, only five more hours to go. School was dumb and he hated it, he already knew everything he needed to.  _

_ He could feel a presence in front of him, but decided to ignore it. “Uhm,” Well now it was talking so he had to pay attention. It was rude to not look at someone when they were speaking to you. So, he shifted his attention to the person in front of him. “Hello.” They had a funny accent, or at least to Dream they did.  _

_ “Why do you talk like that?” Was the first thing to come out of his mouth, the kid furrowed his brows. His face went from a smile to a frown in a matter of seconds, he looked personally offended by the ridiculous question.  _

_ “I could ask you the same thing.” The kid retorts. “I’ve alway talked like this, you’re the one who talks funny.”  _

_ “Do not!” Dream said. He glared at the brunet before him, the audacity of this kid. “What’s your name?”  _

_ “I’m George.” He said. “What about you?” _

_ “Call me Dream.” George tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. “I like it better than my real name, I think it sounds cooler.”  _

_ “Ok then.” George then walked over to where Dream was and sat down. “I’m sitting here and you can’t stop me. We’re friends now, you’re my best friend.”  _

_ “But I don’t want a best friend.”  _

_ “Too bad!”  _

-

“Wait,” Sapnap said, interrupting the story. “He wanted to befriend you but you wanted nothing to do with him?” Dream nods, humming a little bit. 

“Yep!” He couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “But no matter how hard I tried, he kept coming back to me. Eventually I just gave in and decided why not.” 

“What made you so hesitant?” Dream thought for a moment before shrugging. 

“Nothing really, I just really didn’t want friends. I thought it was a waste of valuable time that could be spent on something else.” He let out a small laugh. “But it was actually the best use of my time.” Sapnap could hear the fondness in his voice. 

“What happened next?” 

“We were friends all the way through primary school,” Dream smiled very fondly, his green eyes shining a bit. “We spent every moment together and didn’t really make any other friends, you two would get along well.” 

“Why don’t you bring him here some time?” 

Dream thought for a moment. “Maybe.” He gave a small stretch. “We made a deal when we were younger, it was so stupid and we spent a lot of time thinking about the deal.” 

“What was the deal?” 

-

_ It was a Friday night and George was staying over at Dream’s house for the weekend as per usual. Nothing interesting was on tv and they had gotten bored relatively quickly; so they decided to play Mario Kart, which they’ve been doing for the past hour or so. “Hey Dream,” George suddenly said. “Am I funny looking?”  _

_ “No,” Dream answered honestly. “Why would you ask that?” He paused the game and looked over at George.  _

_ “Some of the girls were pointing at me and laughing, and when I asked what they were laughing at they said my face.” George’s shoulders tensed for a moment. “It was a few days ago and I’ve been thinking about it ever since. That made me think about the future. How would I get married if people thought I looked funny?”  _

_ “First of all, we’re ten. We have time ahead of us, you don’t need to think about marriage right now.” Dream started. “Secondly, those girls have cooties so it would be wise to stay away from them. Lastly, I think you’re pretty, much prettier than the others in our class.”  _

_ George gave a small smile. “Really?” _

_ “Really. Here, I’ll make a deal with you. If you don’t get married by twenty three then I’ll marry you.” George let out a small laugh.  _

_ “Really? What if you’re already married by then?” Dream thought about it for a moment.  _

_ “I’ll divorce them and marry you.” That statement made both of them burst out laughing. The rest of the night was spent planning out a wedding for if it came down to it. They decided that Dream’s sister would be the flower girl and that Patches would be the person to take the rings down the aisle.  _

-

Dream had suddenly stopped telling the story and he looked down as if he was lost in thought. “Dream?” Sapnap asked, Dream’s head suddenly snapped up. 

“Oh right,” He shook his head for a moment. “Sorry, I got lost in thought.” 

Sapnap furrowed his brows. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m just really fond of these memories.” Dream grabbed Sapnap’s cup and refilled it with water. “We ended up planning a wedding, not really thinking we would be using it in the future. Boy were we wrong.” Dream laughed.

Sapnap grabbed the cup as Dream handed it back. “When did you realize you had fallen for him?” 

“Seventh grade believe it or not. If you were to ask him he would’ve said kindergarten.” Sapnap nodded. “We were skipping school to hang out at the park and it suddenly hit me like a blow to the head.” 

\- 

_ “Are you sure we should be skipping school?” George asked as they walked into the park. “Won’t we get in trouble?”  _

_ “Pfft, stop worrying about school.” Dream walked over to the swings, he put one foot on the seat and started pushing with his other. “We’ll be fine, the school sends notes home so we can just grab them before our parents see them. It’s that easy!”  _

_ George couldn’t help but look skeptical. “If I get grounded I’m going to kick you.” He then walked over to the swing next the Dream and sat down. They stayed in silence for a moment, the air around them was warm and comforting. It was normal for the atmosphere to be like this and Dream loved it.  _

_ For no reason in particular, Dream casted a glance towards George. Has his eyes always been that pretty in the sunlight? They glowed when the sun hit them the right way, they looked like honey. Just like honey, George’s eyes were sticky. Dream couldn’t seem to stop looking, he could get lost in them if given the chance. “Why are you staring at me?” Dream immediately looked away, face a little flushed.  _

_ “I wasn’t.” He said defensively.  _

_ “Yes you were, idiot,” George looked up at him, “I felt you staring.” Dream couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  _

_ “You wish.” He hopped off the swing, seemingly done swinging for now, and started heading towards one of the many jungle gyms that plagued the park. George immediately followed behind, not wanting to get left there. Dream walked up one of the stairs, he only stopped when he reached one of the platforms. Looking back he could see George climbing the stairs as well, his brown hair shifted in the wind and his eyes were still glowing in the light. Dream wished someone had warned him that falling in love was like a punch to the gut. His breath was pulled out of his body in an instant, why was he only realizing how much he cared about George. Nothing in this moment stood out but yet here he was, realizing he really liked George.  _

_ He always assumed that life would be like the movies and that he would realize he was in love with a person when they were both at low points or went on an accidental date. Apparently not, he was the idiot to realize as his friend tried catching up to him. He didn’t register that George was talking to him until something flicked his forehead. “Huh?” Was all he could say.  _

_ “Are you ok?” He could hear the concern in George’s voice.  _

_ “I- yeah,” He muttered, “I’m a little tired honestly. Maybe we should go back to my house.”  _

_ “But-”  _

_ “My mom won’t be home and my siblings are at school.” Once again George gave him a skeptical look. “I promise I’ll take the fall if we get caught.”  _

_ “Fine.”  _

-

“Did you guys get caught?” 

“Oh yeah,” Dream laughed, “It was so funny, you should’ve seen his face.” His wheezy laugh rang throughout the establishment, luckily there was no one else inside the establishment. “He was so furious with me, kept saying ‘oh we won’t get caught’ in an awful american accent.” Sapnap watched as Dream twisted a ring on his finger, he had been fidgeting with it as he told the story. 

“Is that your wedding ring?” Dream looked down at it and smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“It’s the most valuable thing I own.” Dream said quietly, his green eyes glued to the silver ring. The only splash of color was the small sapphire in the middle. “Anyway, continuing the story. I didn’t do anything about the crush for a while, I didn’t even admit it until senior year. I did it in such a stupid way too, it was during our first fight as friends. Mind you, it was over college things.” Dream shifted in his seat. “He was mad that I wasn’t going to my college of choice and instead I was going to the one he was going to.” 

-

_ It had been over an hour at this point and they were still arguing. It all started when Dream admitted to choosing the college George was going to instead of the one he wanted to go to“You can’t just pass up on this opportunity Dream! It’s once in a lifetime.” George practically yelled, he couldn’t understand why Dream was doing this. Dream, on the other hand, was shappy that no one was there to hear them yelling at each other, it was stupid to be arguing about this.  _

_ “I’ve already decided George and you’re not going to change my mind.” Dream said back, trying to remain calm but obviously failing. Why couldn’t George see that Dream was doing this for him?  _

_ “Why?! Why are you staying here?! And don’t try to use the bullsh*t excuse that it’s for your family because we both know that’s not true!”  _

_ “Because I love you alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?!” Dream yelled back. “I’m in love with you and wanted to stay here to stay with you.” George was silent as Dream slowly realized what he had just said. “I-” He began. “I have to go.” With that Dream turned and booked it through the door. He felt like he was going to throw up.  _

\- 

“Why’d you run away like that?” Sapnap asked. “Why didn’t you wait for his response?” 

“I thought he would’ve rejected me and I couldn’t handle that.” Dream stood up and grabbed a glass for himself; he poured a bit of rum in it and sat back down. “But if you’re wondering, yes I did avoid him for a few weeks afterwards. I was too much of a coward to confront him about it, no matter how many times he tried to talk to me.” 

Sapnap looked down for a moment. “When did you finally talk to him?” 

“When he dragged me out of senior prom in front of everyone. It was after he slapped me across the face for ignoring him.” Sapnap couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Yeah yeah, I deserved it.” 

-

_ It was cold outside, he could see both of their breaths leave their bodies as they exhaled. It was an uncomfortably cold silence in contrast to the silence they felt weeks ago; Dream absolutely hated it. It had been about ten minutes before George spoke. “You’re a d*ck you know that.” He said quietly, rubbing his arms to give himself some warmth. “You left me alone and basically ghosted me. Why?”  _

_ Dream couldn’t bring himself to look at George. “I’m a coward and didn’t want to face you out of fear of rejection.”  _

_ “Why would I reject you? Why would you ever think that?” George asked, only to get no response. “Dream, look at me.” He slowly looked up until green eyes met brown. “I love you too and if you would’ve stayed longer you would’ve heard me say it back.” His breath was caught in his throat, was he hearing that right?  _

_ “What?” He asked weakly.  _

_ “I love you. But you’re still an idiot for ditching your dream school to stay here.” Dream couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.  _

_ “I wouldn’t change my decision for the world.” _

\- 

“It was a while before our first kiss, it took five dates before it finally happened.” Dream admitted. “We both chickened out one too many times until one of us finally did it.” 

“Was it him?” Sapnap asked. 

“Nope!” Dream gave him a cheeky grin. “It was me!” He sounded a little giddy at the thought. “So, before I continue, tell me a little about your fiance.” 

“They’re great, the best person I know.” Sapnap smiled a bit. “We met in highschool, it was at a pep rally that wasn’t really that peppy. I got so bored that I asked the person to my left if they wanted to get out of there and do something fun. They agreed and that led to many dates and many ‘I love yous’,” Sapnap paused for a moment. “I love them more than anything.” 

“Good,” Dream leaned forward, “Make sure to tell them when you get back.”

“Continue your story, who proposed to who and what happened after that?” Sapnap asked, clearly trying to distract himself. 

“Well,” Dream began. 

-

_ Dream promised himself he would never be late for another date after the last time, yet here he was late for another date because the traffic sucked. His hand hit his car horn as he waited for the car in front of him to go. “It’s green! Green means go!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, if he couldn’t fight people on the side of the road he would.  _

_ It was George and Dream’s fifth year anniversary and he was trying to do something special for the person he loved, but he guessed the universe just hated him. “Please! I just want to get there on time. Have mercy!”  _

_ It took him an hour to get to the meet up place, it was a miracle he got there at all. By the time he was there he was utterly exhausted and George could see it. “We could always do this another day?” He suggested, but Dream wanted to stick to the plan. It was important to him.  _

_ They were going to this beautiful garden that George had been fawning over for weeks, it was rather new in town and it was at that moment that Dream started scheming. The garden had a nighttime show that had pretty lights, he knew George was colorblind but the lights shown were nice all blues. There were many flowers in the garden but Dream knew where he wanted to propose, it was near the roses. Roses symbolize love. But once again the universe decided to give him a big old plate of screw you.  _

_ “Aww, the rose sanctuary is closed off.” George said, thoroughly bummed about it. Dream couldn’t stop his eye from twitching out of exhaustion and being over today; George obviously caught to how Dream was feeling “We should just go, you’re clearly tired and I’m a bit tired myself.” Dream knew he was lying but didn’t argue.  _

_ They headed back to their shared house and Dream felt like he totally screwed everything up. He had a plan and that plan was ruined in a span of three hours, and now they just sat in silence. The silence was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable, it was just silence. As they got back to their shared house Dream stayed seated in the driver's seat, staring blankly ahead. George looked over, how brows scrunched together. “Dream-”  _

_ “Marry me.” Dream said without thinking, George went silent. “I- Sorry, I had this whole thing planned out and I was going to propose at the garden but-”  _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ “What?” His head snapped over to George, George looked like he was about to cry.  _

_ “You heard me, idiot. Yes I’ll marry you.”  _

-

“Did you have the wedding you planned out?” 

“We did have the wedding we planned out.” Dream confirmed. “My sister was the flower girl and our cat was the ring cat since Patches had passed long ago.” Sapnap could see the sad smile on his face as Dream got lost in thought once again. “It was a beautiful wedding and I would gladly do it again. What about you, when is your wedding?” 

Sapnap couldn’t help but twist his ring. “Supposed to be three months from now, but-” 

“That’s nice,” Dream’s smile returned in full force. “Remember to invite me.” 

“I will if-” 

“Awesome.” Once again Dream filled up Sapnap’s empty cup. Silence over took them for a whole five minutes before Dream spoke once again. “This was when I realized that I was in the same boat you're in now.” 

-

_ He had spent weeks researching and obsessing over why he stopped aging, it was very evident or at least to him it was. According to certain websites a rare percentage of the world becomes immortal due to unknown reasons. They stop aging at a certain point and cannot die no matter what they do. Scientists are still studying it and trying to either help the immortals or make everyone immortal. It sounded cool in retrospect but Dream was hit by the sudden realization that George was going to be dead one day while he was not; he would never get to see his face again once he was gone. It hurt.  _

_ “Dream,” George said. “Are you alright?” Dream looked over to George, not really having an answer in mind.  _

_ “You’ll be gone one and I’ll be here still.” He whispered. “I don’t want that.” George walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  _

_ “But I’m here now, and I’m not leaving any time soon.”  _

-

“I was such an idiot,” Dream’s voice cracked. 

-

_ “I really don’t see the issue,” Dream said. “They said they could help with my “immortality” and that means we could spend the rest of our life together.” The air around the two of them was tense.  _

_ “It’s a dangerous procedure and you could potentially die during it!” George yelled, being a little reasonable.  _

_ “But I won’t, it either works or it doesn’t. Wouldn’t that be a win if it does work?” He could hear George huff in response.  _

_ “Did you not read the fine print?” George asked. “I don’t want you to do it because I love you and I don’t want to risk losing you to something stupid.”  _

_ “You’re being selfish.” Dream regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.  _

_ “I’m the selfish one?” George scoffed. “That’s rich. Because I care about your wellbeing and safety I’m selfish.”  _

_ “I didn’t mean it like that.” He tried to explain but George wasn’t listening. He grabbed the keys to the car and started heading to the door. “Wait, where are you going?”  _

_ “Out,” George opened the door. “We can continue this conversation later.” With that he left, the door closing softly as he did so.  _

\- 

“Dream, “ Sapnap said quietly. “What happened?” 

“Later never came.” 

-

_ It was two in the morning when Dream got a call. He immediately picked up thinking it was George, seeing as he hasn’t heard from him all day. His heart sank when he realized that it wasn’t George. It sank even further when he heard the word ‘crash’ some out of the other person's mouth. The phone slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor beneath him; his feet immediately carried him out the door and to his neighbors house. He banged on the door and asked them for a ride, seeing as his car was in the shop and the only other car was gone.  _

_ It was 2:26 am when he was told the worst news of his life. The news he never, ever wanted to hear. George was gone. The reality he thought would come in the future came now. He never got to say goodbye, he never got to say I love you one last time. The last thing he ever did was argue with the person he loved over something stupid. He wasted the precious time he had with George on something so stupid. What the hell was wrong with him?  _

_ This couldn’t be real. The next thing he knew he collapsed on the floor, screaming at the top of his lungs. More time, just a little more time. That’s all he wanted. Please, just give him that.  _

_ He would give anything to take it all back.  _

\- 

Sapnap hadn’t realized he started crying, but he did see the tears streaming down Dream’s face. “He was right about the procedure, 99% of the immortals that did it died within a few days. They, for whatever reason, could not live without their immortality. He was my one and only love, and the last thing I ever did with him was argue.” His voice cracked as he continued. “I’ll never see him again, it’s been twenty three years since that day and that’s all I ever think about. I’m starting to forget what he sounds like.” His voice was a little above a whisper. 

“Why did you tell me this?” Sapnap wiped the tears from his face. 

“Because time is the most precious thing on this earth you need to spend every waking minute with the people you love. They’ll be gone if you’re not careful and then you’ll have nothing left but old memories that’ll eventually fade and then you’ll have nothing.” Dream looked Sapnap dead in the eyes. “Do not make the same mistake I did, tell them you love them and spend all the time you can. You still have time, and you’ll have more time with them if you go back now.” 

Sapnap looked down, Dream’s words ringing around in his head. His hand slammed down on the counter as he abruptly stood up, causing his stool to fall over. “Go to them, and don’t worry about the tab. It’s on the house.” 

“Thank you.” His own voice was now a whisper. He knew what he needed to do, Sapnap immediately turned and ran out of the establishment. It was still downpouring, he was getting soaked but he didn’t care, Sapnap had to get back to them. The establishment wasn’t that far from their house, so he was able to walk there. 

He couldn’t help but think about all the good times and bad times. The stolen kisses, the I love yous, the many dates, and the fews fights. One day he would have to face the reality of losing them, but today was not going to be one of those days. 

It felt like it had been hours of running, when in reality it had only been five minutes. As he ran up to the front door he slammed it open and immediately looked around for his fiance. 

He saw his fiance sitting on the couch with their head in their hands, obviously crying from the fight they had. As soon as Sapnap had entered their head snapped up to look at him. “I’m sorry.” He said, his voice cracked as he did. “I’m so sorry and I love you so much, I shouldn’t have said those things and I don’t want to lose you.” His fiance immediately got up from the couch and ran to Sapnap, enveloping him into the biggest hug. 

“I love you too.” 

-

George knew what the sign had said, but it was downpouring and he was absolutely freezing. Maybe the bartender wouldn’t mind the company while closing up shop. As he quickly walked into the establishment he shook some of the water off himself. It was quiet, so quiet that George jumped when a voice ran out. “I hope you’re planning to get one drink and leave. It’s almost time for me to close up.” 

“I know and I do apologize,” George looked over at the person. His features looked familiar but he couldn’t place it; his voice was also familiar. After about thirty seconds of staring he shook his head. “Uh, could I get some water please?” 

“What’s with everyone and water tonight?” The bartender asked, mostly to himself. 

“It’s dangerous to drink this late at night.” George answered. “That’s how accidents happen.” 

The bartender nods and goes to grab a cup, he seemed distracted by something which gave George the opportunity to stare at him. Maybe he ran into him at a store? Or they could’ve gone to the same school. 

“You’re staring.” The bartender said, not even looking back. 

“Ah, sorry, you just seem familiar.” 

“Do I?” The bartender turned to him. 

“Yeah,” The person thought for a moment. “What’s your name?”

“Call me Dream.” 

“Well Dream, it’s nice to meet you. I’m George.” 


End file.
